


Precious Childhood Memories

by Enide_Dear



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Legolas and Gimli are not happy, M/M, Thranduil and Glóin bond, it can't have been easy, raising these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Thranduil and Glóin find they have certains things in common, such as an appreciation for fine gems, fine drink and the finely tuned fatherly mortification of their offspring





	Precious Childhood Memories

Very slowly and deliberately, King Thranduil pushed a flawless white diamond across the laquered table to the pile of assorted jewels already glittering on its midst.

"Once," he said while sipping his wine, "when he was barely sixty years old he managed to put an arrow through the shoulder of my most valued advisor Farem. Said advisor was at the time walking the gardens, not behind the archery goal, but *behind the archer.*"

A number of expressions flashed over the face of the elderly dwarf sitting across the table and his shoulders shook with barely withheld laughter. But no noise escaped him and he managed to look grave and dignified once more. Gloin took a gulp of very fine ale and cleared his throat as he laid a large bloodred ruby on the pile.

"The first time he was allowed alone in the smithy he put his own beard on fire. Burned off two years worth of growth and looked like an adolescent boy for months."

The small quirk of elven lips barely betrayed the amusement held inside with great effort but the shaky inhale was a tell-tale. Once he was again in control of his features and his breath, Thranduil took another sip of wine. He was on his third bottle as was Glóin and the jewel betting pool in the middle was getting large enough to please a dragon.

The King pushed over another jewel, again a white diamond against Glóins more colourful additions.

"He had an adolescence phase in which he insisted on dyeing his hair shock green." He made a dramatic pause. "And wear winged eyeliner."

Something close to a snort escaped Glóin and his eyes watered with effort to keep serious. Without even looking up he took a gulp of ale and tossed over an opal which made a clear sound against the other stones.

"He would wear short pants in the middle of winter and insist 'he was too much of a hottie to get colds' and then me and his mother had to take care of him for a month because he whined his way through the sneezing and coughing like a toddler."

"He brought home spiders as pets when he was a child. Spiders! Half my staff hid in the wine cellar." Thranduil couldn't help the smile on his face.

"His first attempts at cooking put more of our people in the hospital in one stroke than Sauron has ever managed."

"When we were potty training him...."

"Ada. Please!" Red to the very tip of his ears with mortification, Legolas hid his face in his hands. Gimli had already pulled his hood over his head and buried his face against the table. "Why must you two do this every time you meet?!"

"Don't you want your parents-in-laws to bond?" Thranduil patted his hand. "This drinking game is the perfect bonding experience I say."

"Aye, and we have so very many childhood memories of the two of you to share," Glóin grinned. "So. Very. Many."

"You'll get ruined!" Gimli muttered into the laquered wood, hoping to hit where he knew it would hurt.

"Nonsense, we're pretty much even. Two wins for me and three for him." Glóin raised his goblet to the King, who graciously raised his back. "Do you know how hard it is to get flawless white gems? No, of course you do not. You never cared for jewels or even gold!"

"It's disgraceful, I agree." Thranduil shot a look at his son. "Appearances needs to be kept up. And so does treasuries. And I need those emeralds for the new robe I ordered. I want lord Elrond's face to match them in hue out of pure jealousy. Those Noldori needs to get of their high horses."

"Aye, I'll drink to that, " Glóin agreed but a sudden vicious glint suddenly sparked in Gimli´s eyes.

"When Thorin and Company visited, they all got pissed drunk and bathed naked in his fountain!"

Silence fell over the opulent room as this horror story of embarrassment. Until Thranduil cleared his throat.

"Marvellous idea. I think I will do the same."

"Ada, no!" Legolas cried in great distress. "King Aragorn and queen Arwen will be visiting as well!"

"Maybe I'll drop by as well, hm?" Glóin stroke his beard, electing horrified spluttering from his son.

"Doesn't either of you have any shame at all?!" Gimli all but roared in exhausted second hand embarrasment.

"Not really."

"Can't say i do."

They exchanged a look over the heads of their mortified sons and bursted out laughing simultaniously.


End file.
